lilkimfandomcom-20200213-history
No Time (Lil' Kim song)
"No Time" is a song by Lil' Kim. It was released as her debut single in 1996 and reached #1 on the U.S. Rap chart and #18 on the Pop chart. The video features her and Puff riding up and down escalators while rapping. Kim makes a reference to the video in the 2005 single Whoa when she says ...told you I'm the same bitch from the escalator...". This song samples "The Message" by Vicki Anderson. Artist: Lil' Kim f/ Puff Daddy Album: Hard Core Song: No Time Typed by: OHHLA Webmaster DJ Flash Intro: Puff Daddy Heh, heheheh I got, no time for fake niggaz Just sip some Cristal with these real niggaz From East to West coast spread love niggaz (that's right) And while you niggaz talk shit we count bank figures (say what?) I got, no time for fake niggaz (uh-uh, uh-uh) Just sip some Cristal with these real niggaz (uh-huh, uh-huh) From East to West coast spread love niggaz (that's right) And while you niggaz talk shit we count bank figures (he-heh) 1- ("How you figure that your team can effect my cream?" - B.I.G.) I got, no time for fake niggaz (uh-uh, uh-uh) Just sip some Cristal with these real niggaz (uh-huh, uh-huh) 2- ("I rely on Bed-Stuy to shut it down if I die" - B.I.G.) From East to West coast spread love niggaz (ha hahh, that's right) And while you niggaz talk shit we count bank figures (let's go) Verse One: Lil' Kim Yeauhhh, I Momma, Miss Ivana Usually rock the Prada, sometimes Gabbana Stick you for your cream and your riches Zsa Zsa Gabor, Demi Moore, Prince Diane and all them rich bitches Puff Daddy pump the Hummer for the summer I follow -- in the E-Class with the goggles 96 models, Bad Click on the stroll (Tell em how we roll) Cruise control Nuttin make a woman feel betta than Berrettas and Amarettas, butta leathers and mad cheddaz Chillin in a Benz with my ami-gos Tryin to stick a nigga for his pe-sos If you say so's, then I'm the same chick that you wanna get with, lick up in my twat Gotta hit the spot, if not don't test the poom poom nanny nanny, punanny donny, heyyy! Chorus: Puff Daddy Heyyy, no time for fake niggaz (uh-uh, uh-uh) Just sip some Cristal with these real niggaz (uh-huh, uh-huh) From East to West coast spreadin love niggaz (that's right) And while you niggaz talk shit we count bank figures (he heh) 1- ("How you figure that your team can effect my cream?" - B.I.G.) I got, no time for fake niggaz (uh-uh, uh-uh) Just sip some Cristal with these real niggaz (uh-huh, uh-huh) 2- ("I rely on Bed-Stuy to shut it down if I die" - B.I.G.) From East to West coast spreadin love niggaz (that's right) And while you niggaz talk shit we count bank figures Verse Two: Puffy (Kim moaning in the background), Lil' Kim How you like it baby? Uhh, from the front Uhh, from the back, give that ass a smack Bet your man won't do it like that Can't work the middle, plus his thing too little Let me grab your ta-ta's, do the cha-cha Work down your ta-ta's do the cha-cha Make you scream Pa-pa You da best, Da Da Now watch mama, go up and down dick to jaw crazy Uhh! Say my name baby (okay) Before you nut, I'ma dribble down your butt cheeks Make you wiggle, then giggle just a little I'm drinkin babies, then I cracks for the Mercedes Act shady, and feel my three-eighty *gun cocks* or the raven, oohwee I see Your girl ain't a "Freak Like Me", or Adina Huh, can't fade the rhinoceros of rap (say what?) Lil' Kim pussy (uhh) how preposterous is that? (ha hah!) Chorus: subst 'Got' for 'Heyyy', minus B.I.G. samples Verse Three: Lil' Kim Uhh, right back at cha, the one Cleopatra (say what?) Diggin in your stash (Niggaz think they gonna get some ass) No money money no licky licky -- fuck the dicky dicky and the quickie, gimme your loot Your Mac-11 then shoot Your game ain't sweet, John Paul peeps shouldn't compete, if you can't wet it, forget it Don't sweat it, I bet it'd make ya cum smooth if you let it Huh, you can't stop a bitch from ballin Ha-ha to la-la to drive-by's they be callin, and you ain't know While you be kickin that old shit (talk to me) we makin hits Platinum and gold shit (we don't stop) I stay draped in diamonds and pearls Beside every man is a Bad Girl (That's right... nine-six Bad Boy c'mon) Chorus to end, broken down by four line groups 1st group: w/o B.I.G 2nd group: w/o B.I.G. 3rd group: B.I.G. sample #1 twice 4th group: B.I.G. sample #2 twice + voiceover Spread love, c'mon 5th group: B.I.G. sample #1 twice 6th group: B.I.G. sample #2 twice 7th group: w/o B.I.G. + voiceover As we proceed, to give you what you need! We continue on! 8th group: w/o B.I.G. + voiceover Uh-uh, uh-uh, c'mon! Hahah (fades into 9th group) Category:Discrography Category:Songs